


2025

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 2025, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has a play date in the past…</p>
            </blockquote>





	2025

Title: 2025  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 204  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: Bigj52 

Summary: Brian has a play date in the past…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**2025**

Brian leans against the bar at Woody’s saloon next to Thaddeus, Everett and Mitchell, drinking whiskey and watching the beautiful young cowboys at the tea dance. He sees a stunning blond who catches his eye; he watches him for several minutes before he approaches.

The blond shakes his head ‘not interested’. Brian chuckles, liking the kid’s spunk. He starts to pull the blond towards him.

“No, I know you’re a famous gunslinger but I don’t want any trouble.” 

“Just relax, boy, I’m going to show you what it means to be with a real man.” His lithe angel struggles to get away but is backed against the wall; he leans in to kiss him just as his cell goes off.

“Hey, where are you? I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Up in the holo-deck.”

“Oh? Picking up tall, dark strangers again?”

“Always.”

“Come down when you finish your fantasy.”

Brian runs his hands down the boy’s cheek and whispers, “Got to go.”

Justin’s standing at the stove, starting dinner when he feels Brian’s strong arms wrap around his waist and his lips kissing his neck. He whispers, “Done so soon?”

“Why fantasize when I can have the real thing.”

Justin smiles, thinking – best investment we ever made…


End file.
